Siempre
by KenKa1804
Summary: Los chicos deciden celebrar el cumpleaños de Kakashi, pero el regalo equivocado le da un vuelco inesperado a la noche. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kakashi-sama!


**Siempre**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi-sensei!

El peligris parpadeó un par de veces antes de pasear su desconcertada mirada por el acogedor anexo recién estrenado del Ichiraku Ramen, que, por los momentos, se encontraba hasta el tope con una pequeña multitud de rostros familiares que le devolvieron sonrisas entusiastas y confiadas.

―Vaya, no… ―Sintió un poco de calidez expandirse por sus enmascaradas mejillas― no me lo esperaba. Gracias ―agregó, pasándose nerviosamente una mano por la nuca.

―No pensó que el cumpleaños de nuestro Hokage pasaría inadvertido ¿o sí? ―le dijo Sakura, quien, por cierto, todavía estaba aferrada alegremente a su brazo. La miró con ternura pues la pequeña Kunoichi lo había engañado totalmente. Y es que después de un largo día de papeleo en la oficina, Sakura había sido quien sugirió invitarle a cenar para celebrar su cumpleaños, mencionando también que Naruto quizás los estaría esperando. Él sólo había aceptado porque ¿quién podría decirle que no a Sakura? Vamos… Sobre todo cuando se esforzaba tanto trabajando como su asistente.

Kakashi no lo negaba, ¿está bien? Los trabajos de oficina no eran su fuerte y la verdad es que la pelirosa había aprendido tanto de Jutsus médicos y súper fuerza, con Tsunade, como del fino arte de dirigir una torre de personal administrativo, con Shizune.

Una combinación explosiva y particularmente conveniente cuando lo atrapaba leyendo a escondidas bajo el escritorio… o al menos del _viejo_ escritorio, ya que habían tenido que reemplazarlo después de aquel_ leve_ incidente.

Incluso así, su habilidades eran invaluables.

―¡También trajimos regalos, dattebayo! ―chilló animado el rubio, empujándolo hasta la mesa donde lo esperaban, ya sentados, varios Jonin de su propia generación. A Kakashi no le quedó más remedio que unírseles, totalmente resignado al inminente contagio de la dicha que irradiaban sus, ahora, invitados.

―Mi eterno rival, tu primer cumpleaños desde que ostentas el título del ninja más fuerte de nuestra aldea ―empezó Gai, levantándose con ojos aguados y golpeando enérgicamente la mesa con una mano―. ¡No podría estar más orgulloso y conmovido de lo lejos que te ha llevado tu incandescente llama de la juventud! ―Seguidamente, alzó un puño en el aire para posar dramáticamente junto a Lee, quien también lo observaba maravillado― ¡No cabe duda que brillará por siempre!

―¡No cabe duda, Gai-sensei!

...Bueno, algunos irradiaban más dicha que otros.

―Ya, estoy seguro que Kakashi-senpai querrá abrir sus regalos mientras que esperamos la comida ―propuso Tenzo, algo incómodo, ayudando a Gai a retomar su asiento.

―¡Abra el mío, abra el mío primero! ―gritaba Naruto.

―¿Tienes que ser tan escandaloso para todo? ―bufó Shikamaru con fastidio, quien tuvo la desgracia, en su opinión, de encontrarse parado a su lado―. Si Hokage-sama lo requiere, puedo sacarlo con gusto ―le dijo al peligris por lo bajo.

―¡PFF! Kakashi-sensei nunca me sacaría― exclamó Naruto a viva voz―. Además, estamos en una celebración… c-e-l-e-b-r-a-c-i-ó-n, ¿oíste, Shika-flojo? ¡Que ya bastante tenemos con que sea la fiesta de un viejo, como para que te pongas así!

Pero la sonrisa del Hokage no se vio afectada para nada, ni siquiera porque el rubio se colara entre él y Nara al momento de exponer su punto de vista, lo cual, sin dudas era una mala señal para Naruto―: Te lo haré saber seguramente, Shikamaru. Gracias.

―¡¿Ehhh?!

La situación causó mucha gracia y Kakashi siguió sonriendo a pesar de la disputa que se generó después. Sin prestar mucha atención al farfullo del rubio, se dispuso a evaluar y toquetear por entre la pila de regalos que tenía frente a él, hasta que un sobrio papel verde llamó su atención.

―Ese es de mi parte ―dijo Sakura en el momento que observó a su sensei disponiéndose, con cuidado, a desenvolver la pequeña caja.

―Entonces seguro que me encantará…―había dicho él, pero luego se quedó callado casi de inmediato.

Sakura seguía un poco avergonzada así que no lo miró a la cara cuando nerviosamente explicó que lo había elaborado ella misma― Como usted es muy práctico, me costó un poco decidir qué regalarle ―Sonrió ampliamente a lo que el enigmático contenido quedaba expuesto por fin―. ¡Es un kit medico personalizado! Ajusté un poco las cosas para hacerlo más fácil de usar.

―¡Que buena idea, Sakura-chan! ―comentó Hinata tímidamente, como algunos otros que, de forma más abierta, elogiaron su elección. A excepción de Gai, Kurenai y quizás hasta de Iruka, cuyas caras difícilmente expresaron lo mismo. Aun así, la chica cruzó alegremente los brazos tras su espalda y se inclinó cerca del peligris, con la esperanza de recibir una opinión positiva

―Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué le parece?

Pero por toda respuesta sólo consiguió que, lentamente, como si temiera romperlo, Kakashi dejara el objeto sobre la mesa antes de levantarse y, sin decir una palabra, saliera del restaurante.

Está demás resaltar que todo quedó en sepulcral silencio.

―¿Qué rayos…? ¡Kakashi-sensei! ―Naruto fue el primero en levantarse pero Sai lo contuvo.

―¡Hora de la comida! ―anunciaron Ayame y su padre apareciendo en la escena con una enorme bandeja repleta de humeantes manjares, sólo para quedarse confundidos ante el la reacción del grupo que había sido todo algarabía hasta apenas unos minutos atrás―. ¿Y el cumpleañero?

Los murmullos de curiosidad respecto a lo que acababa de pasar, empezaron a aflorar desde las mesas del fondo y Sakura pasó saliva dolida, pues había temido que su regalo no le gustara ¡pero esto era ridículo! Apretó fuertemente los puños y su mejor amiga se dio cuenta.

―Bueno pero ¿qué estamos esperando? Estas delicias no se van a comer solas. ¡El primero que doble la ración de Choji, se lleva una botella se Sake!― gritó la rubia.

En seguida la sala se inundó entre vítores y la pelirosa aprovechó para precipitarse hasta la puerta.

―¡Espera, Sakura-chan! ―llamó Gai, con algo de pena.

―Si esto fue mi culpa, quiero tratar de arreglarlo ―respondió sin detenerse, al menos hasta que escuchó las palabras de Kurenai.

―Pero hay algo que debes saber primero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi había encontrado la serenidad que necesitaba en la cornisa del edificio. Suspiró lentamente mientras una fría brisa le acariciaba la frente.

―Disculpe, Kakashi-sensei.

El aludido contuvo un nuevo suspiro. No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí parado pero a juzgar por la voz quebrada y temerosa de su ex-alumna, no había sido poco― Bajaré en un minuto, Sakura-chan. No te preocupes ―dijo sin voltearse, simulando estar perfectamente con un convincente y simpático tono de voz.

―Oh, no se preocupe por eso. Choji y Naruto comenzaron una competencia para ver quien come más ramen y la verdad están todos muy entretenidos. Puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera. Yo sólo vine… ―Dio un paso hacia el frente, tratando de no desmoronarse― sólo vine a…

―Por favor, no te disculpes. Fue muy grosero lo que hice, me diste un hermoso detalle y, a cambio, sólo te puse en una situación incómoda. Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―se apresuró ella en corregirle, acercándosele lo más prudentemente que pudo. Tenía el corazón muy arrugado y quizás por eso apretó en su puño la tela de su camisa por sobre él―. Se lo suplico, no diga eso. Yo le hice recordar algo que le ocasionó mucho dolor.

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido pero desde su posición, ella no pudo verlo.

Cuando Sakura decidió regalarle un kit medicinal, nunca pensó que tendría tales consecuencias. Se le ocurrió al contemplar uno de los entrenamientos privados que sostenía como Hokage con un par de miembros de ANBU. Por seguridad, Kakashi no podía entrenar solo y, de hecho, las reglas exigían que un médico estuviera siempre presente. Pero para nadie era un secreto que Kakashi fuera un experto saltándose las reglas…

_―¡Hokage-sama! ―gritó el ANBU después de que su compañero pasara el filo de su Katana más profundo de lo que el Kage __había__ debido permitirle._

_En seguida, el ejecutor se recuperó de la increíble patada que lo había mandado a volar lejos del peligris y también se mostró preocupado― ¡Lo siento mucho, Hokage-sama!_

_Kakashi se cubrió la herida con su otra mano y les sonrió a los guerreros enmascarados― No es nada, sólo la consecuencia de la vejez. No sean blandos conmigo, por favor._

_Pero a los ANBU el chiste no les hizo gracia. Era claro que aun siendo de elite, apenas eran rivales para quien fuera una vez conocido como El Ninja Copia. Más bien a veces era él quien se ponía blando con ellos, y en esta ocasión, recibir el zarpazo de la Katana había sido la mejor opción para evitar un golpe mucho peor por parte del segundo ANBU, eso había estado clarísimo._

_Pero saber__lo__ no les impidió espantarse. Era la primera herida que recibía su nuevo Hokage en un entrenamiento, después de todo._

_―¿Deberíamos parar para que lo atiendan? ―sugirió un tercer ANBU, apersonándose en el lugar de inmediato._

_―¿De qué hablan? Es sólo un rasguño ―afirmó el hombre, rasgándose la manga del uniforme para usarlo como venda._

_―¿No se encuentra Sakura-chan con usted? ―indagó, algo esperanzado, el mismo ANBU que lo había herido._

_―No. Está sirviendo como enviada oficial en Iwa ―respondió sin detener su faena―. En fin, recoge tu espada y esta vez no abras tanto la defensa. Estás mejorando…_

Lo que Kakashi no sabía, ni sabría nunca, es que la comisión que acompañó a la joven había llegado con algunas horas de adelanto y por lo tanto pudo presenciar la escena sin que él se diera cuenta. Aun así, más tarde ese día, Kakashi no hizo comentario sobre su herida y ella notó que él nunca buscó que se la trataran tampoco. Fue por eso que decidió que aunque él fuera un excéntrico orgulloso, al menos se consolaría conque lo fuera de un modo seguro.

―Ellos no querían que subiera pero no pude… Kakashi-sensei ―empezó a decir, reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz para no desmoronarse―, no esté triste, por favor. Rin… a ella no le gustaría ―El rostro de Sakura brillaba afligido entre el reflejo de las luces de la calle bajo ellos―. No tiene que regresar a la fiesta si no quiere, yo sólo vine a decirle que si ella lo quería mucho, no le gustaría que usted se entristeciera así cada vez que algo le hiciera recordarla. Si fuera yo, odiaría que eso pasara, en especial si es su cumpleaños. Yo querría que mi ser querido se pusiera muy feliz al recordarme.

Kakashi no se movía, de hecho, no parecía que estuviera respirando si quiera. Y Sakura quería tocarlo, al menos para mostrarle apoyo, pero no se atrevía.

―Estoy segura de que ella era una niña linda y alegre, ¿no sería mejor recordarla así? ―completó.

Él la recordaba, sí, pero no linda ni alegre. Más bien moribunda y desangrándose.

Pasados unos segundos, una nueva brisa batió el pelo del enmascarado, arrastrando consigo la esencia dulce y característica de la joven a su derecha.

―Tienes razón ―Escuchó ella de pronto. Finalmente Kakashi se volteó y pudo mirarlo: su pelo bañado de plata por los rayos de una luna llena, mientras le sonreía de esa forma que no había visto nunca y por la cual sintió unas inexplicables ganas de llorar―. Es un irrespeto a su memoria ―continuo suavemente, extendiendo su mano para acariciarle una mejilla y tratar de volver a sentir la textura de las hebras de Rin, en su melena rosada―. Kami-sama, te pareces tanto a ella.

Siempre se le había parecido, pero nunca antes se lo había dicho, quizás por eso su cuerpo se movía solo cada vez que ella corría el más mínimo peligro.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando, sin decir nada, él la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos y la apegó lo más que pudo contra su pecho, aliviándola del frío de la noche y de una terrible preocupación. Kurenai y Gai estaban equivocados, Kakashi no necesitaba estar solo, simplemente habían fracasado tantas veces en acercarse a él, que se habían olvidado de por qué lo intentaban en primer lugar, dando por sentado que su respuesta sería la misma e ignorando que el hueco en su alma se hacía sólo más grande con los años.

―Hubiera crecido para convertirse en una Kunoichi extraordinaria, como tú.

―Estoy segura ―asintió, totalmente enternecida y algo sonrojada por el tácito halago. Nunca había visto a su sensei así y le asombró lo difícil que era batallar contra las lágrimas que se querían pasar de escurridizas en ese momento. Kakashi siempre había sido una figura de fortaleza para ella, a veces demasiado duro, demasiado frío… tanto, que incluso costaba recordarle a la gente que él también tenía sentimientos a pesar de ser tan hermético respecto a ellos.

Pero hoy, al menos por una vez, ella se mantendría firme y le devolvería el favor. Dejaría que hiciera las pases con su recuerdo de Rin a través de ella, y que se despidiera, finalmente, con ese abrazo que nunca pudo darle.

―Gracias ―susurró él junto a su oído, todavía sin soltarla, unos segundos después de sentir cómo ella le correspondía tiernamente.

―No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei ―respondió, apretando los párpados para disipar el terrible escozor que los irritaba―. También le cambiaré el regalo para que ya no se ponga triste cuando lo vea.―Y es que ¿quién se iba a imaginar que antes de morir, su antigua compañera de equipo le hubiera regalado exactamente lo mismo?

―No será necesario ―confesó él, separándose lo suficiente como para contemplar fijamente aquellos cándidos ojos verdes donde la hermosa luna llena se reflejaba en paz―. Ahora me pondré muy feliz, porque cuando lo vea ―agregó con una sonrisa― me acordaré de ti siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>

**Es tan tristeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, me emocioné escribiéndolo y todo, la idea es que no fuera romántico pero creo que me excedí al final T.T quién sabe? son las 3:32 am y sólo quiero dormir, quizás luego le "quite el azúcar" o le modifique algo. En fin, como quisiera abrazar a Kakashi y consolarlo de todas sus penurias, pero bueno… Sakura ya cubrió esa parte xD. Originalmente esto debía tener 500 palabras para participar en un reto que vi en FB (adelante, ríanse todo lo que quieran ¿Kenka? ¿Menos de 500 palabras? Sí, sí, síganse riendo ¡jum!) pero no cumplió con el requisitio xD Saludo especial para toda la comidilla de KakaSaku Spanish… me hacen reír un montón! Espero que les haya gustado y… no se valeeeeeeeee dejen review!**

**Att: Kenka1804**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kakashi-sexy! Aun sin tu Sharingan (T_T) U rock!**


End file.
